Mokuba's Song
by Red Dragon4
Summary: A parody of Eminem's Hallie's Song. Yes I said Eminem. Rated because I kept most of the song's "colorful language". ^^;;


Disclaimer: You must've been smoking something if you think I own Yu-Gi-Oh or Hallie's Song. (Eminem fans would probably have my head if I said I did)

After listening to Hallie's Song one too many times, this idea came to my head. It's in Seto's POV. You should be able to figure out what he's talking about. Is it possible for this to be parody/angst (because of the lyrics)/humor (because Seto and a Eminem song isn't exactly normal *snickers*)?

Much thanks to saria-the-green-haired for beta reading (and poking fun at Seto with me while I was typing) this. ^^ A couple of er…"odd" mistakes kinda showed up and luckily she pointed it. 

Notes about the lyrics: 

Chess game-Seto and Mokuba got adopted after Seto beat Gozaburo Kaiba in a game of chess

Niisama- Means (honorable) older brother. It's what Mokuba calls Seto in the Japanese anime.

On with the parody! ^^

Mokuba's Song 

Yo, I can't sing it  
I feel like singin  
I wanna fuckin sing  
Cuz I'm happy  
Yeah, I'm happy  
Ha Ha

I got my brother back  
Yo, check it out

Some days I sit, starin out the window  
Watchin this world pass me by  
Sometimes I think there's nothin to live for  
I almost break down and cry   
  
Sometimes I think I'm crazy  
I'm crazy, oh so crazy  
Why am I here, am I just wasting my time?

But then I see my brother  
Suddenly I'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when I look into his eyes

Sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leanin on me  
Cuz sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
But then he comes back to me

My baby brother keeps gettin older  
I watch him grow up with pride  
People make jokes, cuz they don't understand me  
They just don't see my real side

I act like shit don't phase me,  
Inside it drives me crazy  
My insecurities could eat me alive

But then I see my brother  
Suddenly I'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when I look into his eyes

Yeah and if I could sing, I'd keep singing this song to my brother

If I could hit the notes,  
To show him how I feel about him, how proud I am that I got him

I'm so glad that our stepfather didn't beat him

Now you probably get this picture from my public persona  
That I'm a heartless bastard who doesn't give a shit,  
But I wanna just take this time out to be perfectly honest  
Cuz there's a lot of shit I keep bottled that hurts deep inside o' my soul,  
And just know that I grow colder the older I grow  
This boulder on my shoulder gets heavy and harder to hold  
And this load is like the weight of the world  
And I think my neck is breaking should I just give up,  
Or try to live up to these expectations?  
Now look, I love my brother more than life in itself,  
But I had a stepfather that was determined to make my life livin hell  
But I handle it well, given the circumstances I'm dealt  
So many chances, man, it's too bad, coulda had someone else  
But the years that I've wasted are nothing to the tears that I've tasted  
So here's what I faced:   
3 broken ribs, 6 years of child abuse  
I've been to hell because of him, I've been to the hospital because of him  
I've taken bats to peoples backs,  
Man, I shoulda seen it comin, why'd I win that chess game?  
Woulda ripped the pre-nip up if I'd seen what he was fuckin  
But fuck it, it's over, there's no more reason to cry no more  
I got my brother, maybe the only one that I care, Mokuba  
So sayonara, try tomorra, nice to know ya  
My brother's traveled back to the arms of his rightful owner  
And suddenly it seems that my shoulder blades have just shifted  
It's like the greatest gift you can get  
The weight has been lifted

Now it don't feel like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leanin on me  
Cuz my brother knows that his niisama's a soldier  
Nothin' can take him from me

Woo!  
I told you I can't sing.  
Oh well, I tried  
Mokuba, 'member when I said  
If you ever need anything, niisama will be right there?  
Well guess what?   
Niisama's here.  
And I ain't goin nowhere

Man, what was I thinking when I made this? oO;; Should I make a music video along with this? Review please! ^^


End file.
